Agricultural equipment, such as a tractor or a self-propelled windrower, includes a prime mover which generates power to perform work. In the case of a tractor, for instance, the prime mover is often a diesel engine that generates power from a supply of diesel fuel. The diesel engine drives a transmission which moves wheels, treads, or tracks to propel the tractor across an underlying surface. In addition to providing power to wheels through a transmission, tractors often include a power takeoff (PTO) which includes a shaft coupled to the transmission and driven by the engine.
In different embodiments, a mower or mower conditioner is a separable machine which is configured to be attached to and detached from a tractor or other work machine, which either pushes the mower or pulls the mower. In the separable mower, the mower is removably coupled to the tractor and is readily moved from one tractor to another if desired. In these embodiments, the mower is powered by the PTO of the tractor or a hydraulic motor system thereof.